1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying images on a display device where a glare effect is established, as well as an apparatus for carrying out the method, and a computer program product for carrying out the method through the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In contemporary vehicles more and more display devices (displays such as cluster displays, head unit displays, rear seat entertainment; projection surfaces, e.g., front screens for head-up displays, rear screens for rear screen head-up displays etc.) are installed for the representation and/or display of items of information, in particular image information.
When representing items of information on these display devices, unfavorable light conditions and unfavorable incoming light can lead to an impairment of the readability of the represented items of information.
The way in which a glare effect, or an impairment of the readability resulting from light reflection or similar for an occupant of a vehicle, can be established is known from the prior art.
Establishing a dazzle effect, and tilting or turning a display device so that light entering the vehicle is reflected in a different direction in order to reduce the glare effect, are known from JP 2002-347476 A, which describes a sensor that makes it possible to determine the angle of the incoming light to the display device.
A method for the operation of a display device for the output of images is known from DE 10 2012 201 322 A1, wherein the glare effect (or the glare characteristic) of an image represented on the display device is detected and determined by a camera. Depending on the detected glare effect, the contrast and/or the colors of the represented image are adjusted, or the transparency of the image region is reduced (e.g., if the display device is implemented as a projection surface, e.g., a head-up display).
A method for determining technical parameters of the light of a sign that can be projected in front of a screen of a vehicle is known from DE 10 2008 043 828 A1. In this reference, the readability of the display of a head-up display even under difficult light conditions is ensured in that the light density and the color of the sign is coordinated to the background (the light conditions in the surroundings of the vehicle).
The known approaches to a solution frequently require an increased expenditure and complexity of the measuring equipment and/or still do not achieve a satisfactory readability for the vehicle occupant, at least in some unfavorable situations.